Rebelles fougueux
by Masse Noire
Summary: L'histoire débute là où se termine Les Derniers Jedi. Envoyé en mission sur la mystérieuse planète Azamo, Poe Dameron compte regagner la confiance de Leia. Contre son gré, Rey se joindra à lui. Bien que partageant les mêmes idéaux, les deux jeunes rebelles sont vite confrontés à plusieurs différends. À se tirailler entre le désir et le devoir, mettent-ils leur mission en danger?
1. Chapitre 01

Le combat était enfin achevé. La petite poignée de survivants de la Résistance était entassée dans le Faucon Millénaire après s'être sauvée de l'assaut du Nouvel Ordre sur la planète Crait.

Leia Organa observait autour d'elle. Si peu avaient survécu. Malgré l'étincelle d'espoir que son frère Luke avait réussi à insuffler à ce combat et sur les événements futurs, il y aurait tant à faire lors des prochains mois, des prochaines années, sinon des prochaines décennies.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut le jeune Finn se pencher vers Rose, durement blessée au combat. Rey se tenait non loin d'eux, pensive. Les gens autour parlaient fort, l'adrénaline des récents événements était encore palpable dans l'air. Une voix surplombait cependant toutes les autres. Leia soupira; en deux temps trois mouvements elle agrippa Poe Dameron, ne lui laissant pas la chance de terminer la description de leurs incroyables manoeuvres à bord des vieux speeders à ski.

\- Nous devons parler Poe.

\- Ça va Leia, j'ai compris. Je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire.

Brillant, charismatique et valeureux, Poe jouissait de toutes les bonnes attentions de Leia depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle avait très ouvertement pris un rôle de mentor auprès de lui, se représentant rapidement le jeune et hardi pilote qu'il était en un prometteur leader de la Résistance. Cependant, son coeur et sa détermination ne l'avaient pas mis à l'abri de la bêtise lors des derniers jours. À cause d'agissements déraisonnables, Poe avait entraîné la mort de plusieurs de ses confrères et consoeurs lors de la destruction d'un star destroyer. En le rétrogradant de commandant à capitaine, Leia avait cru que la punition aurait suffi pour lui faire réfléchir sur sa conduite. Au lieu de cela, il avait confronté les ordres de l'amiral Holdo, allant jusqu'à diriger une ridicule mutinerie qui fit perdre un temps précieux à l'évacuation de leur flotte, en plus d'avoir envoyé Finn et Rose dans une mission suicide totalement inutile.

Malgré de grandes déceptions, Leia savait que Poe avait compris la gravité de ses erreurs, bien que le prix qu'ils ont eu à payer de ses apprentissages fut beaucoup plus élevé qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer. Elle ne perdrait cependant pas aussi aisément confiance en lui. Sa foi et sa dévotion à leur cause feraient en sorte qu'il saurait grandir de ses échecs. Il deviendrait le leader fort et inspirant qu'elle a su déceler chez lui dès leur première rencontre.

\- Tant mieux, Poe. Parce qu'il y a du travail qui nous attend. Si nous ne faisons pas vite, nous allons nous trouver à nouveau dans le même embarras que nous venons de vivre. Le Faucon Millénaire est très amoché de sa croisade sur Crait. Les réserves sont basses, tant en carburant qu'en vivres. Nous sommes dans le fin fond de la bordure extérieure. Presque tous les systèmes environnants ne sont pas habités. Où pouvons-nous aller?

Poe souria, fier d'avoir déjà prévu le coup.

\- J'ai demandé à Chewie de calculer une trajectoire qui nous emmènera tout près de la lune de Azamo. Une petite cité prospère s'y est développée depuis plusieurs siècles. Ils auront tout ce dont nous avons besoin d'ici à ce que nous décidions où nous diriger pour la suite.

\- Azamo, souffla Leia, pensive. J'en ai entendu parler. La planète est reconnue pour n'avoir jamais cédé ni à l'Empire, ni au Premier Ordre. Mais ce ne sont pas nos alliés non plus. Ils conservent farouchement leur neutralité. Et qui pourrait le leur reprocher? Rares sont les systèmes comme Azamo ayant réussi un tel exploit si longtemps.

\- À moins de m'y envoyer?

Poe eut un sourire chaud et charmeur. Il savait que Leia pouvait compter sur ses belles manières et son magnétisme pour y recruter un nouvel allié.

\- À vrai dire, ton but premier sera d'obtenir une aide quant au Faucon. Fais l'éclaireur; juge si une alliance serait bénéfique, et nous y retournerons pour négocier plus tard.

\- Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance? Je peux y arriver.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Poe. Ne sois pas impatient.

Poe prit une grande inspiration. Le moment pour insister serait plutôt mal choisi.

\- Très bien.

\- Tu as dit en début de conversation que nous nous dirigeons vers leur lune, et non vers leur planète directement?

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu de contacts avec Azamo, nous ne savons pas s'ils seront irrités par notre présence, ou pire encore. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de tous nous exposer. Et puis Rey vient d'utiliser la navette d'évacuation du Faucon pour atteindre le Suprême Leader. Il y a une station de contrôle désaffectée sur la lune de Azamo, je suis certain d'y trouver une vieille navette encore fonctionnelle.

\- Excellent, Poe. Tu as mon accord. Rey ira avec toi.

\- Rey?

\- Oui, Rey.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous ne nous connaissons même pas. Il serait beaucoup mieux que j'y aille seul.

\- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de te perdre, Poe. Pas après tous ces morts que nous devons à présent pleurer. Tu as vu de quoi cette jeune femme est capable. Fais-lui confiance, elle te sera utile.

Poe accepta, non sans rouler nonchalamment ses yeux.

Il pivota sur place, retourna dans la salle commune et se dirigea directement vers Rey.

\- Salut, moi c'est Poe Dameron.

\- Et moi Rey.

\- Oh je sais!

De voir qu'il savait qui elle était avait eu un incroyable effet. Jubilante, Rey semblait soudainement comprendre qu'elle n'était plus l'inconnue sortie de nulle part qui avait suivi Finn hors de Jakku. Elle avait battu Kylo Ren en combat singulier, retrouvé Luke Skywalker, et à ce que Poe a cru comprendre, ce serait elle qui aurait assassiné Le Suprême Leader Snoke. Et ça, c'était sans parler des rochers qu'il venait tout juste de la voir soulever par le simple pouvoir de son esprit. Cette petite brunette délicate et naïve pourrait lui casser le cou avant même qu'il ait eu la chance de se défendre.

Poe ne saurait dire si cela l'impressionnait ou le terrorisait. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même camp.

Finn n'avait que d'yeux que pour elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Poe a vite perçu ce qui pouvait l'avoir tant fait craquer chez elle. Quelque chose de beau et de pur irradiait de Rey, une chaleur et une gentillesse inébranlable, intacts malgré les sombres moments qu'elle venait tout juste de vivre. Ce n'était qu'une enfant qui avait réussi l'exploit de ne pas se laisser briser.

Il y eut un long silence où les deux rebelles se dévisagèrent, un peu timides de cette première rencontre.

\- Euh, hé bien… Nous allons avoir la chance d'apprendre à beaucoup mieux nous connaitre dans les prochains jours.


	2. Chapitre 02

\- Là, on a trouvé.

La gravité sur la lune de Azamo était lourde et à peine supportable. Équipés de masques à oxygène qui obstruaient une grande partie de leurs visages, Poe et Rey venaient enfin d'atteindre la station de contrôle abandonnée située à quelques centaines de mètres d'une crique où Leia, Finn, Rose et les autres survivants à l'intérieur du Faucon se cachaient en attendant leur retour.

Chaque pas était lourd, chaque souffle haletant.

Rey dévoila le panneau de contrôle sur le flanc de la carcasse oxydée, alors que Poe considérait l'état lamentable du bolide.

\- Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire de faire tourner à nouveau ces moteurs. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il n'a pas servi, mais il y a de bonnes chances pour que les circuits soient complètement…

Après quelques manoeuvres à travers les nombreux filages, les voyants lumineux de la navette clignotèrent puis se stabilisèrent, suivis du grave ronronnement d'un moteur qui se réveille après plusieurs années de sommeil.

C'est un Poe interloqué qui se tourna vers elle.

\- Oh. Bon travail.

\- Voilà, nous sommes prêts à y aller!

Alors que la jeune femme levait nonchalamment la jambe vers le siège attitré au pilote, Poe s'anima.

\- Non non non! Merci pour ton aide et ton talent, c'est très apprécié, mais le pilote c'est moi. Non négociable.

Rey contint son irritation en un léger sourire, sachant bien qu'il serait inutile de se mettre en travers du chemin d'un enfant et d'un jouet de prédilection.

Belle et grande bille turquoise, Azamo luisait à l'horizon. Déjà à cette distance, l'astre dégageait une aura mystérieuse et fantastique. Minuscule et couverte en grande partie d'eau, quelques amas rocailleux bordés de selves et de tourbière émergeaient à plusieurs endroits d'où émanaient quelques lueurs bleutées, signe de l'implantation discrète d'une civilisation.

\- Parfait, nous y serons d'ici quelques instants.

Le vaisseau filait, plutôt stable pour un vieil engin. Poe et Rey avaient conservé leurs masques, la cabine de pilotage n'étant pas garantie d'être étanche.

L'entrée dans la mésosphère de Azamo secoua le bolide, et le manche de contrôle devint instable.

\- L'atterrissage sera long et pénible, dit Poe à bout de souffle.

\- Ma… ma réserve d'oxygène est à sec!

\- Quoi?

Poe remarqua que lui-même se sentait haletant. La pression exercée par la forte gravité de la lune a probablement écoulé leurs réserves plus vite que voulu. Il leur fallait atterrir le plus rapidement possible.

Il aperçut une petite ouverture dans une jungle clairsemée, et y dirigea de toutes ses forces le véhicule malgré le manche de plus en plus instable. Sa vue s'obstruait, il se sentait étourdi.

\- Poe? Poe!

Il s'était évanoui, à manque d'air.

Nerveuse et elle aussi de plus en plus faible, Rey empoigna les commandes, redressant l'appareil avant qu'il ne pique au sol, effectuant ainsi un atterrissage glissant. Le sol humide et spongieux de la clairière absorba le choc, réduisant les secousses et les bris.

D'un geste faible et désespéré, Rey ouvrit le cockpit et se défit de son masque. L'air frais et humide pénétra en une rafale dans sa gorge.

Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, elle se tourna en panique vers Poe, la tête penchée vers l'avant, toujours inconscient.

\- Poe!

Elle retira son masque et lui secoua le visage. Rien.

Avec calme, elle tenta d'ouvrir le col de sa veste. Ses mains tremblotant frénétiquement, elle se reprit et déchira d'un coup le tissu. Elle expira longuement afin de retrouver son calme, puis envoya à Poe une forte décharge d'énergie qui le secoua.

Son corps bondit vers l'arrière, ses yeux convulsés, avec une inspiration bruyante et douloureuse. Pendant quelques secondes encore, il pantela.

\- Hé, ça va Poe. Nous avons atterri.

\- En un seul morceau?

Les deux eurent un rire soulagé, fiers de leur manoeuvre.

\- La prochaine fois, tu me laisseras piloter, d'accord?

\- Non jamais! ricana-t-il tout en se déliant du harnais de sécurité.

\- Est-ce que tu as déchiré ma chemise? demanda-t-il avec surprise et amusement en constatant son torse partiellement découvert.

\- C'était pour te sauver la vie, répondit Rey d'un coup, embarrassée.

\- Okay, okay!

Poe en resta là, voyant bien que son commentaire grivois et pourtant inoffensif a rapidement mis Rey sur la défensive.

Prêt à toucher le sol et explorer les environs, il fut pris de surprise, et son pied glissa hors du marchepied.

\- Ça va? demanda Rey en dressant sa tête en sa direction.

À quelques pas d'eux, quatre hommes pointaient leurs blasters d'assaut en leur direction. Ils semblaient tout aussi surpris que les deux rebelles de cette rencontre en plein marécage.

\- Vous n'avez rien? demanda l'un des hommes.

Ils étaient tous vêtus du même uniforme marine; ils étaient probablement des gardes qui arpentaient le périmètre. La coupe et l'élégance de leurs costumes laissaient deviner que la population qui habitait Azamo était plus qu'évoluée, mais fière et distinguée.

\- Non, heureusement! Merci d'être venus à notre rescousse, c'est très apprécié, commença à déblatérer Poe en s'approchant d'eux. Il fut immédiatement interrompu, les quatre hommes redressant leurs blasters avec agressivité et insistance.

\- L'immatriculation de ce véhicule est expirée depuis très longtemps. D'où sortez-vous?

\- Poe se redressa légèrement pour se donner confiance.

\- Ma camarade et moi-même souhaitons rencontrer votre dirigeant. Nous souhaitons discuter avec lui de… heu… d'un échange de service.

Les gardes les dévisagèrent, mystifiés. Rey s'approcha avec éloquence et avant que Poe ne puisse l'arrêter elle lança :

\- Nous sommes de la Résistance!

\- La Résistance?

Ce sur quoi elle hocha de la tête avec assurance.

Fusèrent alors deux coups de lasers paralysants qui assommèrent les corps de Poe et Rey. Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol comme deux masses inertes.


	3. Chapitre 03

**Me voici maintenant avec un troisième chapitre! J'installe ici les premières flammèches de tension entre Poe et Rey. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi j'ai du plaisir à l'écrire.**

* * *

Après un long trou noir de pensées confuses et de cauchemars, Poe s'éveilla avec un élan de surprise et de suffocation.

Son front se heurta au plafond bas au-dessus de sa couchette, creusée à même un roc sombre et très dense.

En un grognement de colère, il laissa sa tête et le haut de son corps tomber de nouveau en position couchée, la main sur le front.

\- Poe, ça va?

Rey était assise à même le sol à proximité de lui. La cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était exigüe; il s'agissait davantage d'un trou caverneux que d'une pièce. Ils pouvaient à peine s'y tenir à deux.

À voir les grands yeux bruns inquiets de la jeune femme, Poe devina qu'il avait perdu la carte bien plus longtemps qu'elle.

D'un coup, toute la fatigue et la frustration des derniers jours l'envahirent; depuis l'attaque du Premier Ordre sur Jakku, jusqu'à leur arrivée sur Azamo, en passant par les séances de tortures de Kylo Ren, son évasion avec Finn, les attaques incessantes pendant la fuite de la Résistance, ses confrontations avec l'Amiral Holdo, leur bataille à armes inégales sur la surface de Crait…

Poe devait reprendre sur lui, tout de suite. Rey était en face de lui, prête pour la prochaine étape de leur mission. Le temps n'était pas encore venu pour le repos et la rétrospection.

\- Je vais bien. Un peu sonné, c'est tout.

Rey relâcha les épaules, soulagée. Avait-il donc si mauvaise mine?

\- Nous sommes où maintenant, tu crois?

\- On dirait une zone d'incarcération primitive. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas habitués aux visiteurs indésirables. Personne n'est encore passé depuis que nous y sommes.

\- La prison est vide?

Poe se roula hors de la couchette et s'approcha des barreaux en se glissant contre Rey. Leur cellule n'était même pas assez grande pour qu'ils puissent s'y tenir debout côte à côte.

La prison était un grand conduit caverneux creusé en hauteur. D'étroits escaliers étaient sculptés en spirale tout autour de la paroi, laissant découvrir plusieurs cellules identiques à la leur, inhabitées. La lumière était sombre, diffuse et grisâtre.

\- Nous sommes sous le niveau de la mer…

Poe tenta tant bien que mal de voir à quelle hauteur se terminait cette spirale glauque en se tordant la mâchoire à travers deux barreaux, rien n'y ferait. Ce lieu d'incarcération avait tout l'air d'avoir été creusé dans un imposant récif marin, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait en déduire.

D'un réflexe primitif, il testa la grille en la secouant à deux mains. Le lieu était peut-être abandonné, mais les structures n'en étaient pas moins efficaces.

\- Peux-tu… je sais pas moi… tordre les barreaux en utilisant la Force?

\- J'ai essayé. Et je ne comprends pas leur mécanisme de serrure. On dirait que ça fonctionne grâce à une détection d'identité. Cette prison est beaucoup moins rudimentaire qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Il va donc falloir qu'on attende que quelqu'un vienne nous voir. En espérant que leur plan n'est pas de nous abandonner ici jusqu'à ce que nous crevions.

\- Je ne vois pas de squelettes dans les autres cellules, il y a de l'espoir.

Rey eut un regard amusé et communicatif qui eut immédiatement comme effet de détendre Poe.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es un Jedi?

Rey prit un long moment avant de répondre qu'elle ne le savait pas, mais que c'est ce qu'elle comptait achever. Quelque chose disait à Poe que son bref séjour à Ahch-to aux côtés de Maître Skywalker ne fut pas de tout repos. Ses parents le connaissaient, mais lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le légendaire frère de Leia. Celle-ci lui en avait beaucoup parlé, toujours en bien. Poe savait que Luke s'était dissimulé après que Kylo Ren, alors Ben Solo, avait mis à sac le temple des Jedi. Mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le vieil érudit se sentait à ce point coupable des événements.

Poe s'était tenu face à Kylo Ren. Il avait vu et ressenti toute la colère du garçon, toute la haine et la violence qui l'habitait. Cette rage ne pouvait avoir été alimentée que par le Suprême Leader Snoke, et personne d'autre.

Pendant un long moment, ni Poe ni Rey ne dirent un mot. Alors qu'elle fixait le vide devant elle, Poe l'observa à la dérobée. Derrière sa détermination et sa fougue visibles depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il devinait qu'elle était aussi épuisée et perdue que lui.

\- Tu sais… lorsque tu étais avec Kylo Ren et Snoke là-haut, je t'ai sentie un moment. Je t'y ai vue dans mon esprit, brièvement, comme un flash.

Rey était interloquée. Mais Poe s'en doutait un peu depuis un moment déjà; il n'aurait jamais le potentiel de devenir un Jedi, mais il était sensible aux mouvements et aux bouleversements dans la Force. Leia l'avait brièvement introduit à ce don, avec certaines réserves. Ils le savaient tous les deux, Leia voyait en Poe le fils qu'elle aurait tant voulu avoir et qu'elle avait perdu lorsque Ben s'est retourné contre tous. Mais jamais ils n'en avaient parlé. C'était tabou.

Rey aurait voulu lui poser des questions, parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette salle immense et terrifiante, savoir ce qu'il avait vu, comment il aurait interprété les événements, mais ils entendirent à ce moment l'écho de pas venant vers eux. Une marche à la fois dans une réverbération lourde et creuse. Ça en était presque insupportable.

Munie d'une torche cristalline, ce fut une femme qui se dévoila à eux. Élégante, à peine plus vieille que Poe, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient le long de son corps jusqu'à se confondre aux voiles de sa tenue. Son allure détonnait à tout le moins avec les environs lugubres de la geôle. D'une attention à la fois espiègle et douce, elle n'avait rien de menaçant. Elle les dévisagea tous les deux en approchant la torche vers la grille, sans un mot. Elle soutint le regard de Poe, longtemps.

\- La Résistance, c'est bien cela?

Poe avala sa salive de travers. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette mystérieuse femme qui était à la fois intimidant et envoûtant.

\- Oui.

Poe sentit Rey lui prendre le bras discrètement, lui laissant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait prendre la parole, et du coup briser l'étrange charme qui s'était emparé de lui.

\- Vous allez ouvrir cette grille, et nous laisser sortir.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai dit; vous allez ouvrir cette grille, et nous laisser sortir.

Rey répéta son ordre avec calme et insistance.

La femme s'exécuta. Elle leva une main vers ce qui semblait être le panneau de contrôle.

Mais elle se ravisa d'un air badin.

\- Allons, vous croyez vraiment qu'en jouant au Jedi, mon esprit soit suffisamment faible pour être manipulé?

Et elle ouvrit malgré tout le portail. Il aurait suffi à Poe et Rey de la pousser pour qu'elle plonge dans le vide derrière elle. Mais ce n'était pas une ennemie. Du moins, s'ils souhaitaient remplir leur mission, Poe et Rey avaient tout intérêt à ne pas la traiter en ennemie.

Pour l'instant.

\- Suivez-moi.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous? Qu'est-ce qui risque de se passer entre Poe et Rey? Et que veut la femme mystérieuse? Écrivez vos impressions et vos idées en review!**

 **Merci, et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	4. Chapitre 04

**Nouveau chapitre! À quoi doit-on s'attendre? De la nudité (Yé enfin!) et plein de pensées libidineuses.**

 **Du soft pour le moment, mais je vous promets que je prépare le terrain pour des moments beaucoup plus « graphiques » à venir!**

 **Patience jeunes padawans…**

* * *

Poe et Rey se firent guider à travers de nombreux couloirs sombres, toujours en suivant la femme. Elle ne s'était pas encore présentée, et ne leur avait donné aucune indication positive ou négative sur la suite des choses. Ils ne savaient même pas où elle les amenait. Ils n'avaient encore croisé aucun habitant de Azamo sur leur chemin.

Les couloirs étaient illuminés par quelques larges fissures dans le roc, colmatées de verre soufflé qui laissait entrevoir l'eau qui les enveloppait. On s'y croyait pris dans un gigantesque aquarium.

La femme s'arrêta doucement, leva la main et activa un panneau de contrôle à peine visible à travers la texture irrégulière des parois. Un portail s'ouvrit, dévoilant un appartement simple et confortable, éclairé par l'onde calme de la lumière qui transperçait les eaux.

Elle invita Poe et Rey à y entrer d'un geste bienveillant.

La pièce, sans être immense, était juste assez vaste et accueillante pour deux convives. Le mobilier, brut et informe, suggérait pourtant qu'une grande sophistication avait été déployée dans sa conception. La décoration était léchée et fonctionnelle, avec un souci d'agencement avec l'état naturel du récif.

Tout sur cette planète laissait croire qu'une attention particulière a été portée sur la discrétion et la dissimulation.

Après avoir fait un tour rapide de l'endroit en pivotant sur lui-même, Poe s'adressa d'un ton badin à la femme.

\- Charmant. Beaucoup mieux que la cellule précédente, merci.

\- Ceci n'est pas une cellule, n'ayez crainte. Vous êtes nos invités. Et le Conseil restreint de Azamo vous accueillera avec plaisir lors du dîner. Vous y discuterez plus longuement de la raison de votre présence.

\- Hé bien, heu… Merci pour votre considération, mademoiselle…?

\- Je m'appelle Doreah. Je vous invite à vous reposer et vous rafraîchir d'ici à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher.

Elle les salua puis ferma la porte derrière elle, les laissant seuls dans la chambre.

Rey se précipita vers la poterne.

\- C'est verrouillé. Elle nous a enfermés ici.

\- Ne soit pas inquiète, Rey. Ce n'est sûrement qu'une précaution.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne fais pas confiance à cette Doreah.

Poe aurait voulu s'avachir sur le lit, mais se mit plutôt à étudier les vêtements qu'on y avait méticuleusement posé. Une robe pour Rey, et un costume pour lui. Les tailles et les ajustements étaient parfaits.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que nous n'avons croisé personne en nous transférant ici? Nous sommes encore dans leur prison.

\- Écoute Rey, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre pour ce dîner. Nous verrons alors s'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Un dîner…

Le mot énervait la jeune femme qui faisait les cent pas devant Poe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rey?

\- Toute ma vie, j'ai été une pilleuse sur Jakku. Je ne sais même pas comment tenir des ustensiles. Tu m'as vu?

Elle se tint droite devant lui, comme s'il avait été aveugle de ne pas avoir remarqué. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une moue mignonne avec des vêtements un peu défraîchis. Poe lui présenta la robe, une pièce simple et élégante d'un gris bleu charbonneux.

\- Commence par essayer ça. Tout le reste suivra, tu vas voir.

Rey empoigna le tissu sans un commentaire et se cacha avec embarras derrière un grand volet dans un coin de la pièce.

Poe en profita pour s'asperger le visage d'eau au-dessus d'une grande bassine en porcelaine. Il redressa les yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il expira bruyamment. Des cernes creux, des cheveux sales et plats, une barbe naissante et négligée. Il y avait encore du sel de la surface de Crait au creux de sa tête et du sang séché à travers ses sourcils.

En redressant encore son regard plus haut dans le miroir, il vit Rey en train de se dévêtir, l'angle lui permettant d'apercevoir de l'autre côté du volet.

Gêné, il pencha rapidement la tête puis ne put se retenir de regarder à nouveau. Dos à lui, elle lui laissa admirer sa silhouette nue et délicate, la courbe de ses fesses, la blancheur de sa peau.

Poe s'aspergea à nouveau le visage.

Lui qui adorait sans modération tous les plaisirs de la vie, il ne saurait dire à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait baisé, ou même embrassé quelqu'un avec tous ces derniers événements, que ce soit une femme, un homme, ou même un extraterrestre. Rien. Depuis des semaines.

De voir le corps nu de Rey lui donna une bouffée de chaleur. Ils partageaient tous les deux la même chambre, ils avaient du temps devant eux…

« Reprends-toi. Reprends-toi. »

De toute façon, Rey ne semblait pas être de celles qui aiment s'envoyer en l'air pour décompresser.

« Non, ce n'est clairement pas son genre. Pas du tout. »

Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau la tête, il vit Rey se diriger vers lui en tenant à deux mains le bustier de la robe contre elle.

\- Tu peux fermer le dos, s'il te plaît?

Elle se tourna. De ses mains moites, il s'efforça de nouer l'ouverture non sans contempler son dos nu. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour porter ses lèvres à sa nuque, faire progresser ses mains jusqu'à la hauteur de ses seins…

Il ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de s'enlever ces images de la tête.

Elle lui fit alors face. Il s'empressa de glisser ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon pour dissimuler son érection florissante.

\- Alors?

\- Bien. Très bien.

Il se racla la gorge et mima une moue détachée en l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

Du bout des doigts, il souleva le menton de Rey, lui suggérant une posture droite et fière.

\- Magnifique. Tu es parfaite.

Rey gloussa en baissant des yeux.

\- Et comment je dois me comporter pendant le dîner? Qu'est-ce que je dis?

\- Tu n'as rien à dire. Laisse-moi faire tout le travail.

\- Je me sens inutile.

\- Rey. Ta tâche dans cette mission, c'est de nous maintenir en vie. Et tu le fais merveilleusement bien, crois-moi! Je ne sais pas comment j'y arriverais sans toi. À présent, c'est à mon tour de jouer mon rôle. Je vais faire quelques pirouettes diplomatiques, dialoguer, et espérer en arriver à un accord avec ce fameux Conseil restreint. Nous serons de retour au Faucon dès demain. Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir.

\- D'accord.

\- Parfait. Alors si tu permets, je vais me changer moi aussi. Quelqu'un a déchiré ma chemise plus tôt aujourd'hui. Toute une histoire!

Rey ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Parfait, se dit-il. J'ai réussi à la faire rougir deux fois en très peu de temps. C'est bon signe. »

Il se changea lui-même par la suite derrière le volet en prenant tout son temps, se demandant si Rey avait elle aussi remarqué à son tour le reflet révélateur du miroir.

Le gilet était confortable, doux et aérien et le pantalon avait une coupe droite et parfaite. Poe ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à sa disposition d'aussi beaux vêtements. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été conçus sur mesure pour lui.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

Lorsqu'il se dévoila avec fierté et amusement, la réaction de Rey fut sans équivoque. Elle le scruta de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'est heu… très élégant!

\- Merci.

Au même instant, le portail s'ouvrit. Deux gardes habillés comme ceux qui les avaient débusqués dans la clairière les attendaient. Doreah n'était pas avec eux.

\- Allons-y, suggéra Poe avec conviction en présentant son bras à Rey.


	5. Chapitre 05

**Bon sang, ça m'a pris du temps avant de sortir ce chapitre! J'avoue qu'il m'a fait suer! Au début, je voulais faire dire trop de choses, passer trop de messages, je me suis perdue, je me suis ressaisie, et puis j'ai simplifié ça dans les derniers jours en ajoutant un peu de mordant. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! J'ai mis trop de blabla, ou bien vous trouvez ça intéressant?**

 **Merci pour les superbes reviews, vous me donnez tous le coup de pied au derrière pour continuer! Et puis allez-y avec vos projections pour la suite, je ne me suis pas encore complètement décidée sur les prochains événements, j'hésite entre 2 ou 3 avenues possibles. Peut-être que vous allez m'inspirer dans mes décisions?**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Rey et Poe découvrent enfin ce qui se trame à Azamo! Ce qu'ils y apprendront va les troubler à plusieurs niveaux. Confusion et bisbilles en vue, mes amis.**

 **Et vous croyez vraiment que ces deux-là vont s'envoyer en l'air dans la joie et l'allégresse dès leur retour à la chambre? Ah, ce que vous pouvez être naïfs!**

 **Poe n'est pas au bout de ses peines…**

* * *

Escortés par les deux gardes, Poe et Rey prirent place dans un large ascenseur de verre. On pourrait probablement y contempler toutes les splendeurs marines avoisinantes, mais il y faisait aussi sombre qu'à l'intérieur d'un trou noir.

Le monte-charge effectua lentement sa montée dans un doux ronronnement. Les secondes défilèrent, puis les minutes. Ils ne cessaient de monter.

Poe se tourna discrètement vers Rey, qui le dévisagea elle aussi. C'était à glacer le sang. Leur chambre était située à plusieurs dizaines, et peut-être même au-delà d'une centaine de mètres sous le niveau de la mer, avec cet élévateur comme seul accès vers la surface. Il était difficile d'imaginer un lieu d'incarcération aussi infaillible.

La noirceur totale se dilua graduellement en une lueur émeraude. Les eaux étaient plus claires. C'était la nuit.

Ils virent enfin la surface. La paroi de verre dans laquelle ils se tenaient émergeait à l'extrémité d'un atoll. De nombreuses structures architecturales étaient érigées dans le flanc intérieur de l'anneau, comme mille lucioles dans un jardin de cristal.

\- Woh!

Les gardes suggérèrent poliment aux deux invités de continuer d'avancer, alors qu'ils étaient figés devant la splendeur du paysage.

Au tournant d'un couloir, on entendait plusieurs voix rire et s'exclamer. Quelques vives conversations avaient lieu de l'autre côté de la porte où les gardes les escortèrent.

Lorsque Poe et Rey eurent enfin franchi le seuil, une demi-douzaine de convives se tournèrent vers eux. Ils étaient installés autour d'une table ovale déjà garnie de plusieurs bouteilles et verres entamés.

Ils se firent dévisager par deux hommes et une femme d'un certain âge, un Mon Calamari, un Quarren, mais surtout par Doreah, la femme qui s'était présentée à eux plus tôt, et qui était installée à la place d'honneur.

\- Votre Majesté Doreah, cher Conseil, débuta un garde, vos invités Poe Dameron et Rey, délégataires de la Résistance.

Déjà, Poe sourcilla. Comment savaient-ils leurs noms? Une monarchie à Azamo? Et l'inconnue qui les avait escortés depuis leur cachot, c'était donc leur reine?

\- Nous sommes très heureux de votre présence parmi nous, chers invités. Veuillez prendre place. J'espère que vous appréciez vos appartements.

\- Oui, merci. C'est très, comment dire, retiré?

La soirée avait davantage des airs de repas entre amis que d'une rencontre protocolaire. Les assiettes n'étaient pas encore servies que déjà les esprits étaient réchauffés autour de la table.

Poe prit place après avoir fait une furtive prosternation d'un signe de tête, suivi par Rey qui imitait tous ses gestes. Il sentait son anxiété. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre, où regarder, comment bouger.

Poe, quant à lui, avait nonchalamment fixé ses yeux intrigués sur Doreah. Qui était-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? C'était quoi toute cette mise en scène? Au-delà de tout le mystère autour d'elle, Poe ne pouvait se mentir, elle exhalait quelque chose d'affrivolant. Elle l'attirait, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle soutenait son regard de ses grands yeux noirs avec insolence. Elle voyait bien qu'elle lui en faisait baver.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut commencer?

Le Mon Calamari prit une gorgée impatiente.

Poe se tourna vers Rey; elle voulait disparaître. Il posa sa main contre sa cuisse pour lui signifier que tout irait bien.

Dans quel cirque étaient-ils tombés?

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Azamo. Que nous vaut votre présence?

Poe se dressa sur sa chaise et leva le menton pour se donner un peu de prestance. Il dégagea une boucle qui dansait sur son front.

\- Je me présente, Poe Dameron, commandant des forces de la Résistance, et voici…

\- Capitaine, non?

Doreah l'avait interrompu le temps de le corriger sur sa récente rétrogradation que Leia lui avait infligée. Le commentaire eut l'effet d'une gifle. Comment cette femme savait-elle?

Il se reprit.

\- Et voici Rey.

\- Et qui êtes-vous, Rey?

Rey se raidit et bafoua;

\- Je suis son garde du corps.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la tablée.

Poe se porta à sa défense et ajouta;

\- c'est une Jedi. Elle fut entraînée par Luke Skywalker en personne.

La réplique eut l'effet escompté. Le silence régna de nouveau autour de la table. Poe en profita pour continuer à parler.

\- Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous demander votre aide. Nous revenons d'un combat sur la planète Crait, et nous aurions besoin de faire réparer notre vaisseau pour continuer notre chemin.

\- Vous devez pourtant savoir que Azamo ne porte pas allégeance?

\- Oui, et nous respectons votre état. Nous sollicitons votre aide maintenant, et vous promettons de partir sans rien demander de plus.

\- Et que vous offrez-nous en échange de nos services, capitaine Dameron?

\- J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons rien à vous offrir en ce moment, mais nous vous serons redevables, quels que soient…

\- Attendez, vous avez déjà beaucoup à nous offrir, non?

\- Je vous demande pardon, je ne comprends pas.

Instinctivement, Poe crispa sa main toujours sur la cuisse de Rey. Il sentait que la conversation était sur le point de mal tourner.

Doreah s'adressa à Rey.

\- Rey, est-ce vrai? Êtes-vous Jedi?

Rey regarda Poe, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ils étaient tous les deux sur la défensive.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté, je suis Jedi.

\- Les Jedi ont pourtant été décimés il y a plusieurs décennies de cela, lors de la montée de l'Empire. Je crois que Maître Skywalker avait lui-même pris l'initiative d'entraîner une nouvelle génération de Jedi, mais il échoua.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes là devant nous. La dernière Jedi. Ne souhaitez-vous pas maintenir cet héritage millénaire? Transmettre les connaissances et les valeurs de l'Ordre des Jedi?

\- C'est quelque chose qui pourrait être considéré, oui.

\- Oh, vous ne faites pas que le considérer. Vous êtes déterminée à étudier les anciens écrits, et à les enseigner à une nouvelle génération. Est-ce que je me trompe?

Rey ne répondit rien, prise par surprise.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous offrir, c'est bien plus que quelques pièces pour remettre votre vaisseau en état, chers invités. Rey, je vous invite à résider ici, à Azamo, et à y bâtir votre nouvelle académie. Je vous fournirai tout ce dont vous avez besoin, et vous jouirez de notre protection. Vos études se feront à l'insu du Premier Ordre et de la Résistance, dans l'impartialité. Vos dons ne profiteront qu'à leur propre cause, et non à un camp ou un autre.

Sans mot, Poe se tourna de nouveau vers Rey, qui arborait étrangement une expression neutre. Elle fixait le verre devant elle, et en prit une gorgée sans même regarder Doreah ou se tourner vers lui. Comme si elle était ailleurs.

Était-elle en train de considérer cette offre ridicule?

\- Où sommes-nous ici? Qui êtes-vous tous? Finit-il par demander à la reine.

Elle fixa Poe avec la même nonchalance que dans la prison. Elle l'étudiait.

\- Nous sommes l'alternative, finit-elle par répondre après un long silence théâtral. L'alternative au chaos qui règne dans notre Galaxie. Un refuge pour tout ceux et celles qui n'en peuvent plus de perdre leur temps et leur talent pour la médiocrité. Nous avons bâti une société parfaite et exclusive, où seuls les cerveaux les plus brillants y sont acceptés. Une société de partage des richesses et des connaissances.

Au même moment arrivèrent de grands plats garnis de fruits de mer, de poissons grillés et de légumes colorés.

Les deux rebelles ne purent s'empêcher de saliver. Ils ne se nourrissaient que de barres protéinées et d'aliments en sachet depuis trop longtemps.

La colère s'empara alors de Poe.

\- C'est donc ça? Une société secrète? Un groupe fermé, élitiste et égoïste? Nous sommes en guerre, et vous vous vautrez tous dans votre luxe?

\- Calmez-vous capitaine Dameron, somma la reine.

Poe se leva, furieux.

\- Nous partons d'ici. Nous nous débrouillerons sans vous!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Rey qui tenta de le calmer en retenant son bras. Les gardes s'approchèrent de lui et l'empoignèrent pour le contenir.

Il n'en revenait pas. Rey était calme, distante. Rien de tout cela ne semblait l'affecter. Elle semblait ailleurs. Elle se leva en lui demandant de se calmer, puis se tourna vers le Conseil.

\- Je crains que notre atterrissage sur votre planète a un peu sonné mon capitaine! Un coup sur la tête. Il a besoin de repos.

Confus, Poe lâcha prise et se laissa diriger hors de la salle de dîner, Rey le suivant de près.

De retour à la chambre, il se tourna vers la jeune Jedi avec furie.

Si les murs n'étaient pas faits de pierre, il les aurait roués de coups de poing. Non seulement ils n'avaient rien négocié, mais il avait perdu son calme. Tout allait de travers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça, Rey?

\- Poe, calme-toi!

\- Ils sont fous!

\- Poe! Écoute-moi! Doreah peut lire dans les pensées.

\- Quoi? C'est ridicule!

\- Elle peut lire dans les pensées. Elle utilise la Force pour y arriver. C'est pour ça qu'elle est capable de tout savoir sur nous. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis tue. Je me concentrais à lui bloquer l'accès à ma conscience.

\- Ça ne fait pas de sens. J'ai été torturé par Kylo Ren. Il a lu dans mes pensées. La douleur était insoutenable, j'en ai perdu connaissance.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Elle ne fait que nous entendre. Comme si nos pensées étaient dites à voix haute.

Rey avait raison. Chaque fois que Doreah devinait quelque chose, c'était au moment où il y pensait. Lorsqu'il a délibérément omis sa rétrogradation lorsqu'il s'est présenté, par exemple. Et lorsqu'elle a questionné Rey au sujet de l'Ordre Jedi.

\- Nous devons partir d'ici. Nous nous exposons à trop de danger si nous restons.

Rey hésita.

\- Je crois que Doreah n'a pas de mauvaises intentions.

\- Tu plaisantes? Nous sommes ses prisonniers, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne nous laissera pas sortir d'ici tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu ce qu'elle veut.

\- Je ne sais plus. Elle a peut-être raison. Une nouvelle académie Jedi devrait se développer sans prendre de camp, rester neutre, afin de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé...

\- Rey! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu as réussi à tuer Snoke, il reste encore Kylo Ren à neutraliser. On ne pourra pas y arriver sans toi!

\- Je n'ai pas tué Snoke.

Rey lança cette affirmation d'un souffle.

\- Qui a tué Snoke, Rey?

\- C'est Ben.

\- Ben? Tu veux dire Kylo Ren.

Elle évita son regard.

Poe sentit ses jambes se ramollir sur le poids de sa stupeur et de son indignation.

\- Rey, ne me dis pas que… que toi et Kylo Ren…? Est-ce que tu…?

\- Non! Non, bien sûr que non!

\- Alors quoi?

Poe était furieux. Pas contre Rey, mais contre tout ce qui venait de lui exploser à la figure. Comment lui expliquer que Kylo Ren n'avait pas à être sauvé? Que la Résistance avait désespérément besoin d'elle pour mettre fin au Premier Ordre? Que ces gens sur Azamo ne méritaient pas leur respect?

Leia, et tous les survivants à bord du Faucon, comptaient sur eux. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

À ce moment, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit. Les deux gardes s'y tenaient à nouveau.

\- Sa Majesté tient à s'entretenir avec vous, capitaine Dameron.

Alors que Poe faisait un pas dans leur direction, Rey l'interpella;

\- N'y va pas.

\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

\- Nous sortir d'ici.


	6. Chapitre 06

**Ça y est, enfin! Ce chapitre comporte une scène de SEXE! Mais oui, je sais, c'est la seule raison pourquoi vous avez continué à lire jusqu'ici, avouez donc.**

 **Je vous avertis donc malgré tout. La lecture comportera des moments TRÈS explicites. Et TRÈS tordus aussi. Parce que c'est un peu ça le plaisir des Fanfics, non?**

 **Donc, coeurs sensibles s'abstenir, et pour tous les autres profitez bien de ma délinquance.**

* * *

Poe eut une première surprise sur la route vers les appartements de la reine Doreah. Elle aussi résidait plusieurs mètres sous le niveau de la mer. Ces réseaux sous-marins ne sont pas tant des lieux de confinement, mais plutôt des bunkers confortables et élaborés, pour se cacher ou se protéger d'un assaut à la surface.

Un des gardes ouvrit une porte, et fit signe à Poe de la franchir. Il s'exécuta. La porte se ferma derrière lui. Il était seul.

La pièce était ovale, immense et luxueuse. Comme une grande cloche de verre, appuyée sur un sol fait de marbre luisant. Tout était dans les tons de noir et d'indigo. L'éclairage était tamisé, reposant.

\- Pas mal! Un peu lugubre, mais original.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, il vit Doreah s'approcher de lui, vêtue d'un long peignoir en soie. Elle tenait dans les mains deux verres d'un alcool ambré et luminescent.

Poe croisa les bras derrière son dos, impassible. Il avait bien l'intention de jouer les impertinents. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il imaginait pour ne pas laisser ses pensées vaguer dans des zones dangereuses.

\- Comme ça, vous vouliez me voir?

\- Vous avez mis fin à ce dîner un peu trop vite. Nous avions encore tant à discuter, capitaine Dameron.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je suis parti avant de vous donner mon appréciation sur les hors-d'oeuvre. Toutes mes excuses.

\- Poe. Je peux vous appeler Poe? Si j'ai demandé à vous voir, c'est pour trouver un moyen de vous sauver la vie. Suite à notre rencontre, tous les membres du Conseil ont décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux de vous faire exécuter.

\- Ça alors, je leur ai laissé une très mauvaise impression on dirait.

Elle lui présenta l'un des deux verres. Il hésita, s'en empara, mais n'en pris pas de gorgée.

\- Vous devriez boire un peu, vous en avez besoin. Vous êtes vraiment dans le pétrin, Poe. Mais voyez-vous, en mes qualités de reine, j'ai pu m'opposer à votre mise à mort.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Oh, vous savez, je n'aime pas trop la violence.

\- Non, vous préférez manipuler les gens.

\- Et vous, vous êtes si simpliste.

Doreah commença alors à tourner lentement autour de Poe, comme un prédateur avec sa proie.

\- Vous me trouvez menaçante, Poe?

\- Non.

\- Oh c'est vrai. Vous aimez les femmes de pouvoir, les fortes têtes.

\- Je les trouve beaucoup plus intéressantes, en effet.

Elle glissa un doigt le long du pli de son pantalon en continuant de valser nonchalamment autour de lui.

\- En apparence, vous faites tout pour atteindre cette image du parfait petit champion, le fils à maman, le premier de classe, le héros aux grands idéaux. C'est pour cela que vous aimez tant les femmes de pouvoir. Vous fantasmez à l'idée de les posséder un moment. Qu'elles vous disent à tête renversée, les joues roses, à quel point vous êtes un bon garçon.

\- Quelle clairvoyance, ironisa-t-il.

\- Et moi je vous plais, non? Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis une reine et que je dirige cette planète. Non, c'est autre chose. Je vous plais parce que vous me désavouez. Ça doit être difficile de toujours être exemplaire. Vous souhaitez libérer vos impulsions refoulées, me donner la correction que je mérite. Est-ce que je me trompe?

Les joues de Poe s'enflammèrent et son coeur s'emballa alors que la rencontre se précipitait totalement ailleurs. Il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ses avances directes.

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Il pensait qu'elle allait l'embrasser, mais elle ne fit que lui chatouiller l'oreille de son souffle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous déshabiller, Poe?

Elle recula, et s'allongea sur une ottomane, prête pour la suite.

Poe prit enfin une gorgée de son verre et le déposa. Il s'exécuta; il retira sa blouse et fit un pas vers Doreah.

\- Oh, non non non. Vous enlevez tout.

C'était donc un jeu de domination. Il accepta l'invitation à se prêter à la danse. Il retira tous ses vêtements en prenant son temps, pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir.

Il se tenait nu devant elle, fébrile, mais calme. Elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds comme un butin, tout en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Allongez-vous sur le lit.

Il fit ce qu'elle demanda. Dressé sur ses coudes, il attendait qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.

Elle se leva, mais se dirigea plutôt vers un immense vase à quelques pas du lit dont elle retira le large couvert. En sortirent alors de grandes branches élancées aux couleurs violacées.

Ces larges tiges se mouvaient drôlement vite pour un végétal…

C'étaient des tentacules! Les tentacules d'un gigantesque mollusque! Un Bor Gullet? Non, c'était impossible.

Trop tard. Deux grands appendices s'enroulèrent autour de ses avant-bras et de ses épaules, le clouant au lit.

Il tentait bien que mal de ne pas se laisser emporter par la panique. Il n'avait jamais vu un Bor Gullet auparavant, mais en avait souvent entendu parler. C'étaient des créatures qui infiltraient votre tête; on en trouvait dans certains centres carcéraux pour interroger les prisonniers. Mais de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur eux, nul doute qu'ils étaient laids et dégoûtants. Celui-ci était élégant et gracieux.

\- Il est magnifique, non?

\- On peut pas faire ça simplement? Juste vous et moi? Il est un peu intimidant votre ami.

\- Ce serait d'un tel ennui…

Plaqué sur le lit, Poe tenta en vain de se redresser.

Doreah retira son peignoir. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient le long de son corps, lui conférant l'allure d'une nymphe des mers.

Un tentacule l'enlaça et la caressa longuement entre les jambes.

Poe se contracta. Que venait-il d'éprouver? Il était soudainement haletant, extasié, comme si la créature était en train de le caresser, lui aussi.

Ses sensations se compartimentèrent. Il ressentait en superposition ses propres perceptions et celles de Doreah, tout à la fois. Le Bor Gullet les connectait.

\- Woh… soupira-t-il, subjugué.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on continue? Mon ami te plaît finalement?

Doreah s'engagea à son tour sur le lit. Le mollusque ne relâchait pas la prise qu'il avait sur Poe. Il restait captif, incapable de bouger. Doreah caressa son entrejambe, ses testicules puis son pénis, de plus en plus redressé. Elle lui offrit une vigoureuse fellation avant de se relever et de le surplomber. Elle s'accroupit et fit lentement pénétrer le sexe de Poe en elle. Ils eurent tous les deux le souffle coupé un moment, leurs sensations mutuelles galvanisées par leur connexion psychique. Ce fut comme avoir un orgasme sans qu'il ne soit survenu.

Elle se servait de lui comme un objet. Totalement impuissant, incapable d'interagir avec Doreah alors qu'elle profitait de son corps. C'était lui qui subissait la correction. Il dut se l'avouer, ça l'excitait.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Il la supplia, le menton levé. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être passif. Il voulait caresser ses hanches, lui mordre les seins. Il voulait la voir jouir. Et il savait qu'elle en avait envie, il pouvait le sentir.

Elle plongea plutôt ses doigts dans la bouche de Poe tout en continuant de se cambrer lascivement sur lui.

Il sentit enfin la pieuvre relâcher sa prise et il se redressa férocement en s'agrippant à Doreah. Ils s'embrassèrent dans le désordre de leurs corps emmêlés aux membres de la créature.

Il la posséda de nombreux coups de bassin de plus en plus intenses en suivant une suite chaotique de positions. Le Bor Gullet se plaisait à freiner leurs ardeurs lorsque l'un d'eux frôlait le spasme ultime, créant une éternelle boucle d'euphorie suivie d'une subite privation.

Poe surplomba Doreah et la plaqua sur le dos. Elle lui empoigna les fesses à deux mains et glissa discrètement un doigt dans l'orifice de Poe. Il la dévisagea, les yeux ronds de surprise, et soudainement inquiet que Doreah ait à ce point accès à la portée de ses envies.

Cela amusait manifestement la femme. Il se crispa contre elle alors qu'un tentacule entreprit de le pénétrer. Il grogna à la fois de douleur et de félicité, partagé par la révulsion et le fantasme de se faire sodomiser par une créature inconnue.

Sensible à sa vulnérabilité, Doreah caressa ses cheveux détrempés avec tendresse. Son corps était perlé de sueur. Il continuait de lui faire l'amour malgré son épuisement. Il était à bout de souffle.

Ce fut que quelques instants plus tard que la créature leur offrirent la grâce de pouvoir enfin atteindre l'orgasme. Ils poussèrent tous les deux des cris de soulagement, alors que le Bor Gullet retourna tranquillement dans sa tanière de verre, repu.

Essoufflé, les jambes molles, Poe se redressa et chercha à marcher jusqu'à ses vêtements. Il était si tenté par la fraîcheur du sol en marbre qu'il finit par s'y allonger en riant.

Doreah vint lui présenter son verre qu'il avait entamé il y a de cela ce qui lui semblait avoir été une éternité. Il s'assied et se retint de ne pas tout boire d'un coup tant il était assoiffé.

Doreah prit place sur l'ottomane derrière lui d'une humeur tout aussi resplendissante que lui. Ils étaient deux enfants qui venaient de faire un très mauvais coup.

Il appuya son dos contre le rebord du meuble bas, la tête posée sur l'une des cuisses de Doreah. Elle lui caressa le visage.

\- J'ai tout de suite su qu'on finirait par s'entendre.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner Poe.

\- Je crains malgré tout qu'on ait certains différends impossibles à réconcilier.

\- Et cela te fait rire?

\- La créature m'a permis de lire aussi dans ton esprit pendant un moment. Tu as peur. Cette guerre te fait peur. Tu as perdu beaucoup de gens que tu aimes par le passé, et l'idée de tout perdre à nouveau te terrifie. C'est pour ça que tu as créé Azamo. Est-ce que j'ai raison?

Doreah ne répondit rien. Il sut alors qu'il avait visé dans le mille. Il continua.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi tout cela me fait peur. J'ai perdu mes parents, et je perds des amis tous les jours à cause de tout ça. Mais c'est pour ça que je me bats. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour qu'on ne finisse pas à nouveau dans une dictature.

\- C'est un combat qui ne finira jamais, tu dois le savoir? C'est une roue qui tourne sans arrêt. Le mal revient toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si tu meurs pour tes idéaux, alors tu meurs pour rien.

\- Je préfère me battre en sachant que je fais tout pour protéger la justice, plutôt que de ne rien faire.

\- Et pourtant je fais exactement la même chose ici. Je protège ce en quoi je crois. Notre galaxie ne sera jamais à l'image de mes aspirations, alors j'ai décidé de tout créer par moi-même.

Poe expira bruyamment, exaspéré. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourra être raisonné.

\- Alors, me laisseras-tu partir d'ici en vie? demanda-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

À ce moment, le portail de la chambre s'ouvrit en un fracas. Paniquée, un blaster au poing, Rey pénétra dans la pièce, prête à tirer sur la première menace. Elle pointa immédiatement son arme vers Doreah, puis constata avec stupéfaction qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus.

\- Poe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?


	7. Chapitre 07

**Un. Nouveau. Chapitre!**

 **Il en reste seulement deux pour boucler cette fanfic. Et ce que je vous promets jusqu'à la fin, c'est DAMEREY, DAMEREY, DAMEREY! Mur à mur! Du malaise, de la complicité, des échanges musclés, de l'action, des moments affectueux. Tout ça!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Rey, baisse ton arme.

Poe leva sa main calmement, avec une voix posée, espérant l'apaiser un moment.

La jeune femme était fébrile. Elle ne bougeait pas de l'enceinte, sur la défensive.

\- Poe, lève-toi. Il faut partir!

\- Attends un peu, qu'est-ce que…

\- Maintenant!

Elle fit quelques pas en avant et s'empara des vêtements de Poe jonchés sur le sol, lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de temps pour discuter. Elle ne lâchait pas Doreah de la mire de son blaster, prête à tirer en cas de menace.

La reine resta calme et enfila tranquillement son peignoir. Elle ne disait pas un mot.

Poe grogna et se leva, flambant nu. Il se saisit de ses bottes et se précipita vers Rey qui fuyait déjà hors de la pièce. Doreah ne put rien faire pour les retenir.

Rey ferma la porte derrière eux. Deux gardes étaient inertes au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- On est venu à notre chambre, commença Rey dans un débit rapide tout en continuant de marcher rapidement en direction de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient là pour nous tuer.

Nu-pieds, Poe tentait tant bien que mal de la suivre, avec sa paire de bottes comme seul cache-sexe.

Il poussa un juron bien senti et figea sur place.

\- Mon pendentif! Ma bague! Il faut y retourner!

\- Un pendentif?

\- Un collier, avec la bague de ma mère. Ça a dû glisser de mon cou pendant que…

\- Trop tard.

\- Tu sais pas à quel point j'y tiens! Je ne pars pas d'ici sans cette bague!

\- Poe. Les ascenseurs. Ils vont être mis hors de fonction d'une seconde à l'autre. Nous allons être coincés ici.

\- Non!

Au même moment, les couloirs se tamisèrent, une lumière rouge menaçante se mit à clignoter et un bruit strident d'alarme retentit.

\- Vite!

Elle empoigna vigoureusement Poe par la main, ne lui laissant pas le luxe d'insister plus longtemps.

Les grandes portes de verre de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se clore devant eux. Ils s'y précipitèrent avant la fermeture complète.

Rey se pencha immédiatement sur la console qu'elle arracha d'un coup sec. Elle se mit à jouer dans les filages espérant activer la montée, normalement protégée par une reconnaissance tactile.

\- C'est une insurrection à ce que j'ai compris…

\- Rey…

\- … L'un des membres du Conseil restreint vient d'enclencher un soulèvement…

\- Rey.

\- …Tout le monde est en train de s'entretuer…

\- Rey!

\- Quoi?

\- Mes vêtements, s'il te plaît.

Elle se tourna vers lui au même moment où l'ascenseur enclencha sa montée. Elle avait complètement oublié que Poe était encore dans son costume d'Adam. Hébétée, elle lui lança les tissus qu'elle tenait encore distraitement contre elle.

\- Merci…

Gênée, Rey lui fit dos pendant qu'il se rhabillait, seulement pour remarquer que peu importe où elle regardait, l'ascenseur de verre lui renvoyait le reflet du corps de Poe qui se glissait dans ses vêtements. Paniquée, elle leva la tête et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est bientôt terminé?

Les simagrées de Rey ne manquèrent pas de faire rigoler Poe.

\- On dirait que t'as pas vu beaucoup d'hommes nus dans ta vie, est-ce que je me trompe?

\- N'importe quoi!

\- D'accord, d'accord…

\- Et puis c'est totalement déplacé ce que tu viens de faire avec cette femme. C'était immoral et… et… pervers!

Poe fut piqué par les remontrances de Rey.

\- Oh! Parce que toi, si tu en avais eu l'occasion avec Kylo Ren, oh pardon, je veux dire BEN SOLO, tu ne te serais pas laissée tenter?

\- C'est ridicule!

Poe roula des yeux avec nonchalance.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie.

\- C'était très irresponsable.

\- De toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas du tout.

\- Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas réussi à te retrouver?

\- On peut arrêter de parler? Cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part. L'important c'est de sortir d'ici.

Rey grogna bruyamment. Elle leva la tête pour voir la progression de la cabine vers la surface. Ils y étaient presque.

Puis l'ascenseur cessa soudainement de monter. En une imposante secousse, il se stabilisa et les lumières s'éteignirent.

\- C'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- Tu sais nager?

Avant même que Poe ait répondu, Rey tira des coups de blaster à plusieurs endroits sur la paroi de verre qui fendit, sans pour autant se briser.

\- Ah zut, souffla Poe.

Rey tira un dernier coup au centre, et le verre éclata dans un violent vacuum. La cabine fut inondée en moins d'une seconde, le jet d'eau les propulsant vers l'arrière. De toutes leurs forces, Rey et Poe nagèrent contre le courant qu'avait entraîné la destruction de la paroi et atteignirent la surface à bout de souffle.

Pantelants, ils se dirigèrent vers la rampe d'accès qu'ils avaient empruntés plus tôt lors du dîner.

Les environs étaient bruyants. On entendait les bruits sourds des coups de laser et des hurlements. La cité était assiégée par ses propres habitants qui la mettaient à feu et à sang.

\- Où est le hangar tu crois?

Rey pointa immédiatement une grande tour qui se profilait à l'horizon. On y voyait des navettes évacuer la planète et d'autres, moins chanceuses, exploser en plein décollage.

C'était à l'autre bout de l'atoll.

Poe se précipita vers le corps d'un garde à quelques pas d'eux et s'empara de son arme. Il étudia son poignet. Il y avait là un bracelet avec une puce intégrée. Peut-être l'accès au déverrouillage des portes? Poe s'en empara.

Au même moment, quelques dissidents se ruèrent vers eux. Rey les abattit de plusieurs salves précises.

\- Impressionnant!

\- Hé bien quoi? Je suis ton garde du corps après tout, non?

Ils se sourirent tous les deux pour un bref instant. L'adrénaline complice du combat à venir venait tout de suite de mettre de côté leur récent accrochage.

La puce servait effectivement à activer l'ouverture des portes de la cité. Rey et Poe passèrent d'un couloir à un autre en espérant se rapprocher du hangar, évitant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les groupuscules qui s'affrontaient sur leur chemin.

\- Ils sont tous en train de s'entretuer. Je ne comprends pas même pas qui est qui!

Le duo passa juste à côté de la salle de réception. Poe s'y arrêta un bref instant. Deux des membres du Conseil restreint qu'ils y avaient rencontrés gisaient au sol.

\- Hé bien, on dirait qu'on a manqué toute une fin de soirée!

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une grande place publique. La bucolique fontaine qui trônait en son centre contrastait avec la violence qui faisait rage. Plusieurs corps, débris et véhicules hors d'usage étaient parsemés dans l'espace. Rey et Poe descendirent les marches en esquivant les salves de laser qui fusaient aléatoirement autour d'eux.

\- À couvert!

Une bombe lacrymogène venait d'être déployée, enveloppant les environs d'une épaisse fumée.

Ils rampèrent tous les deux en continuant leur chemin. Un homme sorti de nulle part s'agrippa au dos de Poe et chercha à l'étrangler.

Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de son emprise, voyant que Rey était beaucoup plus loin devant lui.

Un autre homme arriva, et se mit à le ruer de coups de pied.

Celui-ci tomba à la renverse lorsqu'un énorme caillou vint l'assommer à la tête. Rey venait de lui lancer un projectile en usant de la Force.

Poe profita de l'effet de surprise pour se défaire de la poigne de son assaillant, et lui envoya un coup de poing bien visé sur le nez.

Ils atteignirent enfin un large corridor qui débouchait sur la grande porte du hangar. Elle était fermée, mais Poe remarqua tout de suite où se trouvait la console. Elle était loin, très loin d'eux, et exigeait qu'ils traversent une longue distance sans être à couvert, sous les feux croisés des contestataires.

Cachés derrière une enceinte, Poe et Rey analysèrent la situation.

\- C'est trop dangereux.

\- Tu peux pas utiliser la Force?

\- C'est pas si simple.

\- On n'a qu'à courir très vite en fermant les yeux, dans ce cas-là.

\- Ne sois pas ridi…

Trop tard. Le pilote venait de se jeter dans la mêlée tête première.

Exaspérée, Rey le suivit. Dès qu'elle voyait un laser s'approcher de l'un d'eux, elle soulevait immédiatement un débris pour entrer en collision avec le projectile. Aux premières tentatives, son coeur tournait par peur de rater son coup. Puis elle prit confiance, et bloqua plusieurs dizaines de lasers avec une incroyable aisance.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la console et se plaquèrent contre le mur.

Poe prit un bref instant l'épaule de Rey avec complicité.

\- Tu vois? Je n'ai rien à craindre avec toi!

Il se tourna vers le panneau et présenta le bracelet. Rien. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Merde! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas!

Il cogna son pied contre le mur, enragé, puis tira un coup de son blaster sur la plaque. Pendant un moment, la porte se souleva de quelques pouces, puis tomba à nouveau.

Une alarme fut enclenchée. Tous les combattants avoisinants se tournèrent vers Rey et Poe.

\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

Poe bondit sur un convoi qui traînait non loin, le tira vers eux et le renversa juste avant que plusieurs dizaines de projectiles ne les atteignent.

Les dissidents cherchaient à tout prix que personne ne puisse se sauver d'Azamo. Ils empêchaient l'accès au hangar. Poe et Rey se trouvaient dans l'oeil de la tempête.

Rey se redressa et commença à démêler les fils calcinés alors que Poe veillait sur leurs arrières, tirant sur leurs assaillants du coin de l'oeil.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser.

Sitôt en sécurité de l'autre côté, Rey referma l'accès derrière eux.

Poe se précipita vers un vaisseau. Rey n'insista pas, et lui laissa les commandes.

Ils décollèrent de la surface de la planète en traversant une boule de feu. L'engin fut secoué plusieurs secondes avant d'enfin se stabiliser.

\- Yeah!

Vivifié par l'issue de leur fuite, Poe leva la main vers Rey. Ils s'échangèrent une tape pleine d'énergie et se mirent à rire de soulagement. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, les yeux brillants. Rey pencha la tête, embarrassée.

\- Bon…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin entre Azamo et la lune dans le silence.

À proximité, ils aperçurent enfin le Faucon Millénaire à la surface, où les attendaient Leia et tous les autres.

Avec une nef typique d'Azamo affrétée juste à côté. On y voyait déjà les gardes s'aventurer autour du vaisseau.

\- Non!


End file.
